


Kidnapping is Not an Appropriate Expression of Love

by Rosae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Don't worry, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Shockwave does not understand feelings, Starscream is the reasonable one, There's no actually manipulation or kidnapping, mentions of emotional manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace!AU where Blurr is the one who comes to Shockwave's lab to pick things up and Shockwave doesn't know how to handle his feelings for the little blue bot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping is Not an Appropriate Expression of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ship deserves more happy feelings, okay?

It had been awhile since peace had come. There had been much difficulty, and it most certainly had not come easily, but come it had, and things had settled down by quite a bit. Bots still roughly kept to their own sides, there was still hostilities between factions, but they were hostilities that were slowly starting to melt away. Lines that had been drawn in stone were wearing away as time washed over them.

None of this really mattered much to Shockwave though. He had his lab that he kept himself tucked away in, building and experimenting and enjoying his work. Really the only major change was that there was a substantially decreased of a supply of subjects now. That was a drawback of the war being over for sure. Still, he did get the occasional one. A criminal so twisted that not even Optimus could justify keeping them from such a fate, and that was enough for his work to continue.

Beyond his subjects, Shockwave had only two regular visitors. The first was Starscream of all mechs. After the war and after things had calmed down, with Starscream regaining his status as Winglord and beginning the rebuilding of Vos, it seemed that the seeker had somehow had taken it upon himself to check up on his old… friend wasn’t really a word that Shockwave would ever use to describe Starscream, and yet somehow it fit. At least one every few orns, Starscream would override all his locks and security protocols and make sure that Shockwave was at least somewhat taking care of himself. Then he would remain there for an hour, talking and informing Shockwave of the latest going ons (Shockwave would never admit it, but he enjoyed the visits. It was nice to hear a voice that wasn’t his own or screaming, and he really did need someone to pull him out of a science bender if it got too bad).

The second visitor came by once a week. Shockwave wasn’t sure why it was that Blurr of all mechs had been chosen to come by to collect reports on any particularly important discoveries and any data that needed to be added to the cybertron database, but for reasons that he never bothered to find out, the little blue bot was there every week on the dot with a smile. At first things had been awkward. Blurr was still feeling a little betrayed at the start, but after Shockwave had given him something akin to an apology (it hadn’t really been one. Shockwave had done what he had needed to do at the time, but he had expressed regret that it had been necessary and maybe even a little relief that the little bot had survived in the end) it seemed that he was more than willing to look past the incident. Later on in their little conversations they would have as Shockwave would collect or finish everything for him, Blurr even went so far as to express a little bit of admiration for the cunning Shockwave had showed. 

It was then that Shockwave knew that he needed to have Blurr. So he did what any good scientist would do, he devised a plan. 

\-------

Starscream took no care in waltzing into Shockwave’s lab. No new protocols and the password hadn’t even been changed since the last time, so either Shockwave had given up, or he was knee-deep in a project that Starscream was now going to need to pull him out of to actually take care of himself.

Instead of finding the mech pouring over some datapad or energon covered corpse, Starscream was alarmed to find the other sitting with a small stack of datapads and two cubes of energon, clearly having been waiting for Starscream. Now of course the seeker was suspicious, something was up here, but he moved to sit opposite Shockwave without prompting anyways. There was silence for a few moments before Shockwave spoke.

“Starscream, I’ll be direct with you. I have a favor I need done that will be breaking many of the laws and could possibly threaten the treaty if done incorrectly.”

Ah. Now things made sense. Starscream relaxed a little and picked up the energon cube clearly laid out for him, only giving it a brief sniff before taking a sip and clearly giving Shockwave a look that said 'go on'.

“You can find all the details of it here.” The one eyed bot passed the other a datapad, one that was taken with little hesitation. Shockwave said no more as the seeker allowed his optics to roam the pages, growing more and more confused as he went on. Finally he looked up, a disbelieving look in his eyes.

“Shockwave, is this a plan to… seduce that little blue autobot by manipulating his emotions until he ends up falling in love with you?” There was little else that Starscream could say, the plan was detailed down to the letter. How Starscream was to trigger a collapse of a cave system that Shockwave would request Blurr accompany him to, allowing Shockwave to both save Blurr and be in close proximity to him to establish greater familiarity from there, then spiraling outwards to a complete plan of just how every situation would go, including but not limited to, a kidnapping in case of major plan failure that would be staged just so. 

Shockwave did nothing but nod, and it was all that Starscream could do not to laugh.

“Shockwave, I know you probably put way too much time and effort into this plan, but have you considered just asking him out on a date?”

The one-eyed bot looked affronted at the other’s near giggling tone.  
“Affirmative. I deemed it too inefficient with a poor likelihood of success.”

The seeker took in a moment to take in a deep breath and roll his eyes.

“Look, Shockwave, you can’t make someone fall in love with you, and I’m most certainly not going to help you try. If I can manage asking Megatron out, then you can ask Blurr on a date. He’s practically falling all over you already, all you need to do is take the next step.” As he spoke, Starscream flicked through the info on the datapad, quickly highlight a few facts that wouldn’t be too creepy for Shockwave to try and use in asking the other out, before turning and leaving almost as quickly as he had come, leaving the other to contemplate his choices in silence.

\-----------------

In the end, Shockwave ended up taking Starscream’s advice. He didn’t want to. It was risky. It was likely to fail, and he was sure that Blurr would never want to see him again… but he also didn’t want to hurt the other. Shockwave sighed. It wasn’t fair, feelings were not something that were supposed to have compromised him so, and yet he found himself almost sick to his tanks at the thought of twisting Blurr into anything other than the ball of energy he currently was. 

Everything was prepared, he had researched things Blurr liked to do and picked a suitable activity, he had practice his words and timing a thousand times in his processor, but there were still an awful feeling creeping up and down his spine. One klick left before the other would arrive. Shockwave straighten the pile of prepared datapads next to him, the reports having been a relief to work on for once. His internal clock counted down the seconds, and just on time there came a sharp rap at his door.

“Come in.” He said, and the door slid open to allow the small blue bot to bounce in, seeming to be in a particularly good mood that day. Said mood seemed to be lessened slightly when he noticed that all the datapads were already prepared, meaning there’d be no reason for him to stay very long.

“Here you are.” Shockwave said, handing the pile to him, very nearly backing down on what he had promised himself he would do. Blurr seemed to take the following silence as his cue to leave, about to speed out the door before Shockwave called to him.

“Blurr, wait!” The other paused, optics going wide at the near panic in the normally mostly emotionless mech’s tone. Shockwave clinked his claws together, eye moving down so that he didn’t have to look at see the rejection on the other’s face after he ruined everything.

“I was wondering, if you aren’t busy and it wouldn’t be a bother, if you would enjoy, or be willing to accompany me to the new specialized energon center located in the main city sometime this week?” That part came out mostly cleanly, and almost how he had hoped. Then, after a moment or two of silence in which he couldn’t will himself to look up at the other, Shockwave began to backtrack against his own will “Or not is fine too, my apologizes, I know that you are quite busy and it was unprofessional and rude of me to ask given our history, in fact, just forget the whole thing.” His words were coming out stumbled and almost as fast as Blurr himself normally spoke. Almost against his will, his eye darted up to see what he was sure would be horrified shock and disgust on the other’s face. Instead he saw what could only be wide eyed joy. Suddenly, the little mech burst into action.

“Nononono!I’dlovetogowithyouthere’snothingI’dlikemorebutIneverthoughtthatyou’dbeinterestedImeantherearesomanybettermechsandIthoughtitwasjustmeI’dlovetogooutwithyou!” Shockwave was having a very hard time processing the data, but given that Blurr had (somehow) managed to fling his arms up around Shockwave in a hug that had the smaller bot dangling off the ground. All that the larger mech could manage was wrapping his own arms around the other to make sure that he didn’t fall over and crush him. Blurr was still talking at a million words per minute, but they didn’t seem like important words nor were they anything that he could process even if he was paying attention, so he was completely caught off-guard when the little blue bot leaned up, pushing off Shockwave’s shoulders to plant a sweet little kiss on the bottom of his screen. 

Shockwave found himself stunned into silence as Blurr pulled back and gave him a dazzling smile. In the back of his processor, Shockwave was torn between the joy running through his systems that such a simple ploy had actually worked, that Blurr wanted this just as much as he had, that somehow, even after everything, he had a chance with the other, and a small bitter side of him that didn’t want to admit Starscream had been right in the end.

It really wasn’t much of a contest as he leaned down pressing the bottom of his screen to Blurr’s forehead in the best imitation of a kiss he could manage. Awkward as it was, it was worth it to see that smile grow even brighter and Shockwave made a note in the back of his mind to send Starscream those upgrades he had been working on for seeker wings as soon as he could.


End file.
